The mechanism of DNA replication will be investigated in microorganisms and malignant and nonmalignant animal cells. Components of the DNA-synthesizing machinery are identified through studies with reconstituted in vitro replicative systems. The components will be purified and their mechanism of action clarified. The studies will help to guide investigations of the abnormalities in DNA synthesis in neoplastic cells.